


Trabajo de investigación

by JesseLBlack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Five nunca se fue de la casa, M/M, Romance adolescente, el nombre humano de cinco es Jayden Hargreeves, five y klaus son adolescentes, seducción, sexo gay, trabajo de investigación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Klaus no está pasando bien la adolescencia y Cinco no se la hace fácil, mucho menos cuando le propone ser objeto experimental de una investigación.Es un universo alterno donde Five nunca se fue de la casa y Ben continua vivo, ellos son adolescentes, leer las notas.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Trabajo de investigación

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fanfic de un solo capítulo sobre como Klaus termina siendo un experimento, un objeto de estudio de Cinco. La mayoría de los personajes tienen 16 o 17 años básicamente. Cinco nunca se fue de su casa, se menciona que pasó ese día en el fic y Ben jamás murió, por lo tanto la academia sigue unida.  
> Le he puesto un nombre a Cinco, el cual nunca usa, pero lo tiene porque necesita un nombre en la vida fuera de la academia.  
> Otra cosa más, Five tiene el cabello un poco más largo que en la serie.
> 
> Título: Trabajo de investigación.  
> Género: General.  
> Ranking: R  
> Pareja: Klaus x Five  
> Tags: Seducción, romance adolescente, incesto brother/brother, sexo gay, calentura, adolescencia, trabajo de investigación.

La niñez de Klaus tuvo sus problemas, particularmente con su poder. Él es bastante sensible, más de lo que sus hermanos creen y a pesar de haber pegado el estirón antes que los demás, Klaus era un niño en su corazón y su mente, uno asustado al tener que convivir con la muerte.  
Pero la adolescencia no es mucho mejor para Klaus de lo que es para sus hermanos. No es estúpido, ha notado como se ven Allison y Luther del otro lado de la mesa, sonriéndose y haciéndose ojitos de cachorros enamorados, es que, en definitiva, es lo más cerca que estarían de un romance adolescente.  
Jamás han tenido interacción con otros niños que no sean ellos, jamás han tenido otro contacto humano, no han visto el mundo real por mucho tiempo y solamente tienen una o dos horas al día para esparcimiento, salir a tomar aire o un helado, caminar por el parque más cercano o ver a otras personas, pero dos horas por día no es tiempo suficiente para formar vínculos con gente aleatorias que aparecen en su vida.

Lo único que hace Klaus en esas dos horas, es comprarle a un traficante unos cuantos gramos de marihuana que va a regularizar durante todo la semana, utiliza dinero que encuentra en los sofás o empeña cosas que luego Pogo reclama. Tiene suficiente droga como para estar al menos 2 meses más drogados, pero no lo suficiente para pasar la adolescencia así e intentar reprimir todos los instintos sexuales que empiezan a surgir.

Ben parece despreocupado, él se ve leyendo un libro toda la tarde, practica con sus hermanos y se va a dormir, a veces pasa por el cuarto de Klaus y hablan un rato, no nota nada diferente en él a diferencia de los demás, parece que la adolescencia no le ha pegado. ¿Acaso Ben es asexual o algo así? Probablemente su físico lo hace más vulnerable. No siempre abre el portal en su estomago cuando se levanta la playera, pero tiene miedo que ocurra alguna vez y eso lo inhibe. Vanya por otra parte, está muy concentrada en su clase de violín, ella tiene un vínculo muy cercano con Cinco, pero no suele contarle muchos de sus secretos, pasan tiempo juntos pero no es lo mismo que cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora Vanya está más tiempo con Allison, ambas son niñas y se entienden mejor, por lo que Cinco quedó de lado en esa ecuación.

Y hablando de la pubertad y los efectos de esta en la adolescencia de Cinco, ello ha estado afectando bastante la de Klaus. Cinco ha crecido en los últimos años, está muy largo y flacucho, pero aun es más pequeño que Klaus, por lo menos media cabeza. Ha dejado crecer su cabello lo suficiente para amarrarlo en una pequeña —muy pequeña— cola de caballo y siempre camina con su uniforme por los pasillos y observa el cuarto de Klaus con la puerta abierta.

Cinco y Klaus eran muy cercanos de niños, tal vez no tanto como lo era con Vanya, pero es el segundo en la lista de Cinco. Se han protegido mutuamente durante años, en realidad Cinco lo protege más de lo que Klaus podría, pero eso no significa que en ocasiones no fuera a la inversa. Klaus recuerda un acontecimiento especial durante una batalla con un calamar gigante con ojos saltones y poderes telequinéticos. Cinco cayó en picada desde la cima de un edificio y todos estaban asustados porque ya no tenían el cinturón elevador que suelen usar para volar, pero allí estaba Klaus, quien podía hacerlo sin necesidad de usar el cinturón, tomando a su hermano en brazos como una princesa. Cinco jamás le agradeció, pero Klaus tampoco lo esperaba.  
A medida que iban creciendo los vínculos se van alejando, así como cuando le dijo a su padre que quería viajar en el tiempo y terminó regresando a las dos horas luego de haber estado sentado en la parada de autobús, Vanya le hizo un sandwich, lo recuerda porque Klaus también estaba allí con Vanya. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre la rabieta de Cinco ese día.

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿en qué perjudica el reciente descubrimiento sexual de su hermano menor —para Klaus, todos los hermanos con números posterior al suyo eran menores—? El hijo de puta sabía cómo hacer que Klaus tuviera una erección. Bueno, hoy día con su pequeño problema llamado adolescencia, era muy fácil lograrlo, pero nadie se pone a pensar en cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera lo han intentado, bueno tal vez Allison seduce un poco a Luther, pero nunca es realmente intencional para que él tenga una erección, ellos siguen siendo vírgenes. ¿Cómo lo sabe Klaus? Es fácil cuando usas algunos espíritus amigables de espía.

Entonces, volviendo a Cinco. Están en la mesa almorzando, hay puré de papatas, carne y algunas verduras. La mirada de Klaus se siente pesada, borrosa, debe ser las dos caladas que le dio a su nuevo cigarro de marihuana, su padre no parece notarlo, aunque lo notaría si volteara a verlo y la verdad, su padre nunca lo ve, no le interesa y a Klaus tampoco le interesa que lo miren. Allison corta un trozo de carne y levanta los ojos, Luther le sonríe y presiona el tenedor contra esa zanahoria caramelizada para metérsela en la boca, son un asco. Diego está ocupado tratando de romper un poco las sillas con un cuchillo que usa de arma, estaría genial que use ese cuchillo para cortar su carne. Ben lee un libro a su lado, está bastante concentrado y mamá tiene que convocarlo para que coma sus alimentos, es el más pequeño de tamaño y debe crecer un poco más. Vanya está concentrada en cortar trozos pequeños, ella es así, no va a cuestionarla. Y cuando al fin llega a Cinco, el maldito hijo de puta lo está mirando mientras lame cuidadosamente la cuchara con restos del puré de patatas. El color y la textura del puré no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y los ojos filosos de Cinco tampoco. Klaus tragó, sintió que sus pantalones están apretados y desvía sus ojos hacia su padre, que continua leyendo el periódico mientras la comida se enfría en su plato. Ver al viejo hace que toda esa dureza se empiece a ablandar, agradece que su padre sea tan asqueroso a la vista, nadie podría calentarse con su imagen. Pero entonces su vista vuelve como imán a Cinco que continúa mirándolo y pasando su dedo sobre los labios, quitando la crema de allí y chupándose el dedo. Nuevamente se endurece y no puede creer la facilidad que tiene el maldito de su hermano para hacer esa mierda.

Siente otra mirada, no es la de Cinco, giró un momento y observó a Ben, quien está pálido y con sus ojos señaló hacia abajo. Cuando Klaus miró, ve que su erección es aun peor de lo que sentía. No podía seguir así, que diría su padre, además Cinco jamás apartó la mirada de él. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

—Papá.... —musitó Klaus, Cinco arqueó la ceja derecha y sonrió de costado—. Ehm, papá.

—¿Qu-qué quieres número cuatro? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Puedo levantarme para ir al baño? —todos sus hermanos lo miraron, ya no era solo Cinco, eso hizo que su piel se tiñera de rojo más intenso.

—¿Qué? Agh, ve —gruño el viejo y continuó con lo suyo. Klaus notó que sus hermanos continúan mirándolo, por lo que bajó un poco su camisa y se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia el baño más cercano.

Cinco ha ganado.

::::::::::::

La primera vez que se masturbó fue hace unos dos o tres años. No era experimental, sino más bien exploratorio. Se había puesto duro, Cinco otra vez, pero no había sido intencional como ahora. Estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Número Uno peleaba con Número Dos, Número Tres peleaba con Número Seis y Número Cuatro peleaba con Número Cinco. Los grupos eran bastante dispares, porque Cinco tenía una habilidad que Cuatro no poseía y después de varios intentos invocando espíritus que lo ayudaran a detectar el próximo movimiento de Cinco logró paralizar los poderes durante segundos, atrapándolo entre sus brazos e impidiéndole que se desplace en el espacio. Cuatro estaba detrás y Cinco adelante, siendo sujetado con fuerza a tal punto que su espalda y el pecho de Cuatro estuvieran pegados. Cinco intentó moverse, lo hizo varias veces pretendiendo empujarlo con sus caderas hacia atrás y entonces pasó. Estaba duro como una roca y Cinco lo había notado y lo había mirado con asco y desprecio. Bueno, Cinco no era el ser más empático del mundo, pero Cuatro esperaba cierta caridad de su hermanito.

Recordar eso le había puesto aun más duro y mientras cerró los ojos frente a la taza del baño, recordó esos movimientos tan suaves y fuertes, tan agresivos como lo era Cinco. Se preguntó cómo serían esos labios en su polla, como chuparía su pene hasta dejarlo sin nada, como sus labios lo llevarían a otro mundo. No todas las veces que se masturbaba pensaba en su hermano, pero la mayor parte de ellas lo hacía. Honestamente agradecía que Cinco siempre fue bastante discreto y guardaba distancia cuando Klaus necesitaba desahogarse sexualmente, pero Klaus estaba consciente que últimamente Cinco ya no quería ver desde lejos, sino ser partícipe de la diversión de Klaus. Al igual que ese frío enero cuando siendo muy muy pequeños, Cinco le había dado un beso durante un juego. Cinco nunca era secundario, sino protagonista.

Se derramó en su mano y retrete, se limpió bien con papel higiénico y salió del baño con las manos limpias y deseoso de seguir comiendo. Todos continuaban sentados, no había pasado mucho tiempo, vino demasiado rápido como el adolescente que era. Y ahí estaba él, Cinco, con esa mirada verdosa y esa sonrisa socarrona, ese cabello atado hacia atrás, jugando con su mente, con sus deseos y con su tenedor. Volvió a poner algo de puré en su boca y sonrió aun más. Iba a acabar con él, lo iba a hacer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante las tardes, Klaus se saca el uniforme de la academia y se pone ropa más cómoda. Usa unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta negra con puños blancos. Fumar marihuana durante la tarde hace que los fantasmas que lo rodean desaparezcan, no sabe cuándo fue la primera vez que lo pensó como un método de inhibición de su poder, pero funcionaba bastante bien.  
Se sentó en su cama e inhaló profundamente un poco del humo del cigarro improvisado, luego lo exhaló y miró como su cuarto se iba haciendo más grande ante sus ojos. Sonrió, casi se rió fuerte. Tal vez eso fue lo que alertó a Cinco, pues sintió el golpe de la puerta momentos después.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico del otro lado, Klaus reconocía esa voz.

—Sí, vete —musitó, tenía la puerta bien cerrada, aunque sea por la droga o porque a veces es un imbécil, no se dio cuenta que Five puede viajar en el espacio y en un segundo estaba frente a él con las manos en sus bolsillos y la ceja arqueada. Klaus casi se va de espalda—. Jayden, casi me matas del susto.

—Deja de usar ese nombre, me llamo Número Cinco —Klaus rodeó sus ojos y suspiró.

—Lo que sea, necesitas un nombre humano para el mundo real, en algún momento tendremos que enfrentarnos a eso, cuando el viejo se muera.

—Si se muere —susurró y observó todo el desorden de la habitación para terminar con sus ojos en Klaus—. Por cierto ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Esto? —mostó el cigarro de marihuana—. Fumo un poco.

—¿Trata de inhibir tus poderes? —preguntó con una sonrisa falsa—. Klaus, tienes que enfrentarlos, no puedes anularlos, debes tomar lo positivo de ellos.

—¿Qué cosa es positiva o útil de ver gente muerta? —cuestionó.

—No lo sé, piensa un poco por ti mismo a menos que esas drogas que consumen hayan acabado con la única neurona que tenías viva —señaló Cinco y se sentó en la cama.

—Ya entonces ¿para que vienes aquí? —preguntó Klaus volviendo a tomar un poco de ese humo.

—Oh cierto —Cinco pasó sus piernas por encima de la cama y se sentó cruzando los brazos, mirando a Klaus de frente mientras el chico se apoyaba hacia uno de los lados—. Te gusta experimentar ¿verdad?

—¿Experimentar? ¿Como con qué? —arqueó la ceja.

—Drogas....ropa incomoda o algo así —indicó Cinco señalándolo.

—Esto no es incómodo, es bastante cómodo a decir verdad, al menos tengo estilo —guiñó uno de sus ojos, Cinco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? —Klaus se señala a sí mismo y mira a su alrededor—. ¿Mía?

—No idiota, la del monstruo debajo de la cama, claro que la tuya, sino no estaría aquí.

—No sueles pedirme ayuda en nada —musitó calando un poco más del humo de su cigarro.

—Tal vez porque eres estúpido, ignorante y no tienes sentido absoluto de la supervivencia —sentenció como una daga, Klaus fingió que le dolía.

—Bien y si soy tan imbécil por qué me pides ayuda.

—Porque necesito a alguien así. No puedo ir y preguntarle a.....no sé, Luther o Diego.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó.

—Pues....Luther es Luther, además que está enamorado de Allison, por lo que Allison tampoco es una opción. Diego es demasiado raro, me da nauseas estar en el mismo cuarto con él. Vanya es demasiado inocente y Ben tiene tentáculos bajo su camiseta, la mejor opción eres tú.

—¿La mejor opción para qué? —preguntó nuevamente fumando otra calada.

—Experimentar con el sexo —Klaus se atraganta con el propio humo y mira a su hermano con sorpresa.

—Nosotros somos hermanos.

—No te molesta eso cuando tienes una erección por verme chupar una cuchara.

—Bueno, puedo explicar.... —se detuvo cuando tuvo la cara de Cinco a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Por favor —susurró—. Es por la ciencia, un trabajo de investigación.

—¿Investigación? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Claro, por ejemplo: la presión arterial, niveles de azúcar, sensación corporal, sudoración, todas esas cosas para un proyecto de investigación —Klaus relamió sus labios, incluso aunque no entendía nada, ni siquiera a quien le iba a enseñar un proyecto sobre el sexo en adolescentes, no pareció ser demasiado ilógico en su drogada mente.

—Bueno.... —murmuró alargando la palabra, a lo que Cinco frunció el ceño.

—Sino lo haces haré que te arrepientas, papá me enseño 50 métodos de tortura y pienso usarlos todos en tí —gruñó, Klaus inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Cinco saltara en el espacio y terminara al lado de la puerta.

—Espera...ehm, tenemos que....ósea lo haremos ahora o...

—No idiota, no debe haber nadie en casa, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. Será en una semana y lo haremos bajo mis condiciones —señaló con una sonrisa—. La primera condición, está prohibido masturbarse en esa semana.

—Esp- ¿qué? —se dio vuelta tan violentamente que se mareó.

—De esa forma la relación sexual será mejor o eso escuché de un idiota en la televisión.

—¿Tenemos televisión? —preguntó Klaus.

—Segundo, no podrás tocarme en toda la semana, ni siquiera apoyar tu puto brazo en mi hombro ¿queda claro? —preguntó a lo que Klaus asintió sin chistar—. Buscaré lo que necesitamos para ese día.

—Espera ¿cómo sabes que en ese día no habrá nadie en casa?

—No lo habrá, quédate tranquilo —guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

Así que no tiene que tocarse en una semana. Bueno, eso no podría ser tan difícil ¿o sí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Definitivamente es difícil, no solo difícil sino EXTRA difícil. La verdad no tenía que ser difícil si Cinco no fuera un maldito enano hijo de su puta madre. No dejó de hacer ese tipo de mierdas que hacía durante la mesa, mirándolo fijo e intentando provocar todas esas emociones inesperadas en él. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un día antes que la tan esperada semana pasara, había sido muy malo no poder tocarse y no es como que no intentó hacerlo en dos ocasiones, pero Cinco aparecía sentado en el lavamanos del baño mirándolo mientras intentaba poner la propia en su pene, él le decía que no lo obligue a usar un anillo para el pene que le impida eyacular, por lo que, para evitar eso, estuvo todos los días duchándose con agua fría casi al borde de contraer neumonía. Suponía que Cinco tampoco se estaba tocando o jugando consigo mismo.

De acuerdo, volviendo a la trama principal, ahí está, siempre luego de una misión notoriamente complicada, su padre —el señor monóculo o también conocido como Reginald Hargreeves— llevaba a sus hijos a tomar un helado como compensación por un trabajo bien hecho, lo habían hecho durante años, por lo que no fue algo raro por parte de él. Pero en ese estado en el que está Klaus, no fue realmente algo que disfrutó como durante su niñez.

—¿Tú de qué quieres, Jayden? —preguntó Allison, Cinco gruñó, él odia su nombre y todos lo saben en la academia.

—De crema —musitó Cinco y pasó su mirada hacia su hermano, quien tomaba un helado de chocolate.

—Aquí tienes —Allison le entregó a Cinco su helado y allí comenzó todo.

La lengua de Cinco es magnífica para chupar cosas.

Mierda, Klaus sabe que está realmente perdido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Jayden? —preguntó Ben caminando con Klaus hasta la habitación de él.

—Le gusta que le digan Cinco.

—Bueno, bueno ¿qué ocurre entre ti y Cinco? Los he visto y actúan raro —Klaus arqueó la ceja y volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con 'raro'?

—Bueno, siempre estuvieron uno alrededor del otro y a mí no me engañan tan fácilmente, sé que se han besado al menos una vez —indicó Ben señalando a su hermano más alto, Klaus rodeó los ojos, no puede negarlo.

—Fue un juego.

—Uno que disfrutaste —terminó, Klaus afirmó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—Pero sigo sin saber exactamente qué es lo que está diferente entre Cinco y yo, nos hemos portado bien —indicó alzando los hombros.

—Justamente eso, luego de 'el problema' en la mesa durante el almuerzo, haz estado muy raro.

—¿El problema? —Klaus se acordó inmediatamente después de pronunciar esa pregunta—. Oh, 'ese' problema.

—¡Si, justamente ESE problema! —musitó—. ¿Acaso? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás caliente con Cinco?

—¡Claro que no! No, ¿por qué? Es decir, somos hermanos, sería como tener sexo.....con...con —intentó pensar, pero nada se le venía a la mente—. Contigo.

—Oye ¿qué tengo de malo? —preguntó dolido.

—Nada mi tentaculoso amigo.

—Lo que sea, pero si vas a estar con Cinco en algún momento, cuídate bien.

—Sí, sé cómo cuidarme....

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que te cuides de Cinco, él a veces está....bueno, sabes que él no es la persona más emocionalmente estable en esta casa —susurró mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y quién lo es? ¿Vanya y sus problemas de ser ordinaria? ¿Luther y su depresión? ¿Diego y sus problemas de manejo de la ira? ¿Allison y su complejo narcisista?

—Bueno, tienes tu punto ahí, pero sabes que él está un poco....ya sabes —hace un gesto de locura moviendo su dedo índice en círculos cerca de su sien.

—Cinco es nuestro pequeño psicópata.

—Aun así, cuídate, me cae bien Cinco, pero hay que aceptar que está un poco loco —comentó antes de perderse en su cuarto.

::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó el día que tanto había esperado y también temido, Klaus había sido informado que sus hermanos —por idea de Cinco— habían planeado un picnic junto a su mamá y Pogo, por lo que estarían fuera de casa durante el tiempo que su padre tenía una reunión importante. En ningún momento el joven psíquico había tenido una conversación con su hermano, por lo que no sabía cuál era la idea detrás de todo esto ¿cómo se escaparían del picnic bajo la atenta mirada de Mamá y Pogo? Era imposible. Aun así Klaus comenzó a preparar su ropa más cómoda para ir cuando de repente aparece su hermano de la nada misma con algo en su mano, parecía pequeño y naranja. Klaus no tuvo ni siquiera dos segundos para hablar, apenas abrió su boca, Cinco metió el contenido de su mano en la lengua de Klaus, casi hasta la garganta y el joven más alto comenzó a sentir un cierto picor que iba en aumento.

—¿Qué....qué mierda? —dijo, comenzando a toser.

—Es chile habanero, te provocará sudoración y temblores durante al menos unos cinco a diez minutos —musitó Cinco y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que su hermano y comer el chile que tenía en su mano contraria.

—¿Pa...para qué? —preguntó Klaus casi al mismo tiempo que Cinco le entregaba una frazada para que se cubriera el cuerpo.

—Fingiremos estar enfermos, de esa forma no tenemos que ir al picnic y podemos llevar a cabo mi investigación, ahora cállate, mamá está cerca —continuó y se sentó en la cama también cubriéndose con un cobertor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy preocupada mamá con los ojos curiosos del resto de sus hermanos detrás de ella. Pogo también se acercó, dando un pequeño bastonazo en el piso antes de entrar. Mamá se acerca y le toca la cabeza a Cinco, la cual esta mojada y caliente.

—Creo que estamos un poco enfermos —dijo Cinco, temblando levemente.

—¿Ambos? ¿al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Pogo, descreído.

—Una casualidad absoluta —murmuró Cuatro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos en casa —Mamá se dio vuelta para mirar muy compungida a sus otros hijos, los cuales parecían derrotados.

—No mamá, ve tú, nosotros estaremos bien. Hay algo de caldo de pollo en la nevera, podemos usar el horno —indicó Cinco, mamá lo miró aun preocupada y Pogo sin entender.

—Mejor me quedaré yo, Pogo puedes ir con los niños al picnic —dijo Mamá, el animal asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente se fue con los demás hermanos—. Volveré en un rato con un poco de sopa de pollo, ve a tu cama a arroparte Jayden —indicó Mamá y se retiró también.

—Diablos, no funcionó por completo —indicó Klaus.

—Me suponía que eso pasaría, pero no te preocupes, tengo pensado un plan B.

Cinco lo tenía, jamás juegues con él porque puede quemarte y no metafóricamente hablando. De alguna manera Cinco logró que Grace saliera a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, pero antes que se vaya, reprogramó sus circuitos para que fueran más lentos de lo normal, de esa forma la androide tardaría mucho más en hacer una simple tarea. Klaus terminó en la habitación de Cinco como habían acordado, el efecto del chile habanero había desaparecido por completo, Klaus no era de cosas picantes, aunque el licor tenía ese efecto en él también.  
Se quitó los zapatos y esperó hasta que Cinco apareciera para desprenderse de todo menos de sus boxers. Cinco hizo exactamente lo mismo y volteó a ver a Klaus unos instantes, tragó de su propia saliva y caminó hasta sentarse encima de él.

—Bien, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—¿No es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti? Tu sugeriste esto —cuestionó Klaus.

—Pero no tengo idea de eso, pensé que tú sabrías dado a que eres más.....extrovertido que yo —señaló y apoyó todo su peso en las piernas de su hermano—. Esto será largo.

—Bueno, hemos hecho la mitad, nos quitamos la ropa, supongo que es más fácil ahora —indicó, Cinco asintió con la cabeza—. Podemos empezar besándonos y ver que ocurre.

—Sí —murmuró y enterró los dedos en la cabellera de Klaus para besarlo muy suavemente en los labios. Las manos de Número Cuatro se deslizaron por las caderas de Cinco hasta llegar a la delgada cintura.

—¿Estás seguro que nadie vendrá?

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro...ahora cállate, el pez por la boca muere y tú tienes cerebro de pez —musitó.

—Espera ¿qu-...? —Klaus no terminó la frase dado que Cinco comenzó a besarlo más rápido.

Cinco es desesperado, porque su personalidad es ansiosa y no risueña como la de Klaus. El siempre exige, es rebelde, pretende que todo se haga como él quiere y salirse con la suya. Klaus lo conoce porque dentro de todo es su hermano favorito, es el hermano que le hace sentir cosas nuevas, que provoca sensaciones raras en su cuerpo y le permite explorar un punto desconocido en su vida. Tal vez el sexo entre ellos traería problemas futuros en sus relaciones, pero en ese momento le importaba el futuro. Cinco estaba buscando esa sensación, con él y solo con él, aunque ya le explicó por qué lo eligió y que probablemente no sea porque sienta amor por él, a Klaus realmente no le importa, nunca ha sentido amor hacia nadie y tampoco ha recibido el amor, nunca ha sido abrazado o tocado por otros hermanos que no sea Cinco —o tal vez Ben, pero Ben no está encima de su verga saltando—.  
Klaus decide invertir un poco los roles, dado que puede debido al tamaño de su hermano. Cuatro es al menos medio pie más alto que su hermano, además de más ancho de hombros a pesar de su pésimo estado corporal, pero tiene fuerza suficiente para dominar y escucha un gemido cuando golpea a Cinco contra la cama y se separa un poco para ver esos labios rojos y húmedos, el cabello destrozado y el cuerpo temblando.

Cuatro lo tiene.

No saben nada sobre sexo y seguramente si hubieran sabido algo más que lo básico —mantener la zona lubricada y comenzar despacio— probablemente hubieran sentido la necesidad de traer un condón, pero ninguno de los dos fue suficientemente valiente para entrar a una tienda con sus uniformes de escuela a pedir una caja de condones, a pesar que ya eran adolescentes y muchos creerían que están en pleno apogeo de la experiencia sexual.  
Es en este momento cuando le besa el cuello a Cinco que nota lo largo que trae el cabello, Cuatro se lo ha cortado en varias oportunidades pero a veces desea tenerlo así de largo, porque le gusta y porque siente que sería genial sentir como el viento lo ondea.

No se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en su cuerpo, solo que ocurre algo. Está caliente, se siente caliente y su miembro comienza a endurecerse cada vez más. Puede notar la satisfacción que trae este nuevo movimiento de caderas en la cara de Cinco y cuando siente una humedad en los boxers durante la fricción, se da cuenta que es hora de sacárselos.

Los movimiento se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y penetrantes, Cinco gemía muy fuerte y Cuatro agradeció que nadie estaba en la casa, sino, lo escucharían y eso habría sido vergonzoso para él. Era la primera vez que Cinco se veía tan vulnerable como un gatito en una caja abandonado en un cajón, llorando y siendo interrumpido por los relámpagos. Y es que Cinco estaba llorando de cierta forma, pero su agarre impedía que Klaus se separara y viera lo que estaba pasando, Cuatro mantenía su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Cinco, siendo apretado por los brazos mientras las piernas del otro se aferraban a las caderas y entraba más profundamente.  
No duró mucho, más era unos adolescentes y Klaus vino muy rápido cayéndose encima de su hermano.

Respiraron un tiempo antes que Klaus se aparte hacia uno de los costados y mire al techo. Cinco solo se tomó un minuto antes de levantarse y estirar su brazo hacia el cajón, para anotar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo agitador.

—¿Se-sentirme? —preguntó, Cinco no podía hablar así que asintió—. Como si me recorriera una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo.

—Bien —musitó anotando, Klaus observo como la mano de su hermano se desliza sobre el papel, Cinco era zurdo, recién ahora lo notaba

—No dije mucho ¿por qué anotas tanto?

—Estoy anotando también mis sensaciones idiota.

—Hey —musitó y se relajó—. Oye, Cinco, si no sabías nada sobre el sexo, ¿cómo es posible que sepas seducir?

—Eso es fácil, usé varios libros de Allison como referencia, la verdad esas novelas son terribles pero ayudaron bastante —murmuró y se acostó nuevamente, exhausto—. Sé que sonará raro pero ¿estás listo para un segundo round?

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —Klaus sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y abalanzarse a su hermano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No entiendo que pudo pasar con su sistema —comentó Pogo entrando a la casa con Mamá y los demás niños.

—¿Ahora mamá está bien? —preguntó Allison.

—Sí, solo necesita carga —indicó Pogo y giró su cabeza para ver a Klaus y Cinco bajar las escaleras—. ¿Y ustedes como se sienten?

—¿Hm? ¿De qué? —preguntó Klaus y recibió un codazo en las costillas.

—Mucho mejor, Pogo —sonrió Cinco peinándose el cabello largo hacia atrás.

—Me alegro —dijo Pogo caminando hacia la cocina acompañado por Grace.

—No sé que pasó, de repente estaba escogiendo pasta y el repositor dijo que llevaba una hora allí mirando la pasta —comentó Grace a Diego, el cual la miró preocupado.

—Estás bien —Vanya, quien parecía distante, se acercó a Cinco muy lentamente.

—Nunca he estado mejor.

—Bien ¿pudiste terminar ese trabajo de investigación que dijiste que tenías atrofiado? —cuestionó la chica. Cinco sonrió de costado.

—Absolutamente —susurró.

**Fin**

Nunca me gustan los finales de mis fics jajajaja. Espero que a ustedes si.


End file.
